candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2016
04:19 Um...Hi? 04:20 Didn't I see you on the GD wiki chat a few minutes ago? 04:20 Nah, I'm just see see what people are there. 04:21 *who are there 04:23 Like me 04:23 Umm... 04:25 I seperated the message between chats 04:25 Still busying at CCS fanon... 04:25 Ah, just take a look to that: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Greensleeves_Gulf_(SCCS) 04:29 Need to go. See ys o/ 04:29 *ya 09:09 :O 11:30 I am creating new bios 11:30 Next one will be Leviticus 11:30 A robo hog with ability to combine other people's abilities 11:32 Mmm...okay. Just that moment I talk to you in phone, I'm really embarassed - I can't think what I should talk to you - IN ENGLISH. 12:30 Hi Edwin, your points for your rating in E80 of my 1st fanon. Can give up to 10 pts 12:30 7.5/10 pts 12:30 Bravo Edwin!!! Keep up your work 12:30 I won 12:31 I won't go for other ratings now. Bye!!! 01:24 How can you talk in phone 01:24 Hi 01:25 Hey 01:25 My chat is glitched lol 01:29 Is anyone else experiencing a glitched chat where there's nothing in the right column except the CCSW logo? 01:29 No 01:29 Mine looks normak 01:29 hm 01:29 Do you use chat hacks? 01:30 Yes 01:30 ah 01:30 so it's probably not them 01:30 I'll reopen my browser 01:33 Back 01:33 that didn't fix it :( 01:33 Storm? I'm also experiencing this problem. 01:34 Maybe should report it. 01:34 Are you using mobile/Ipad those things? 01:34 no 01:34 PC? 01:34 I'm on desktop 01:34 okay 01:35 But I only having that problem in mobile, PC is normal. and a thing, I always being forced logout today. 01:35 *TODAY 01:36 I think I fixed the mic problems 01:37 Don't try it with me (fp) I failed to speak in English. 01:37 I tried to adjust the mic volume so the pc volume does not adjust at the same time 01:37 Cm'on Edwin 01:37 Don't be so sensitive 01:39 Ahh... 01:40 English, they said. It'll be grand, they said 01:40 Still...My parents are here. 01:41 If they speak English it's ok. But we're saying Cantonese! 01:41 gg 01:42 When they heard it, '你做咩呀!'(What the hell you are doing!) 01:43 Nice kids website this Playray.com 01:43 lol 01:43 They even have Strip poker 01:43 Seriously 01:44 Kids site having strip poker game with hidden Pegi 16 rating 01:44 Means that you cannot play the game, before you are 16 01:44 For me it was like I found the game, tried to click it and it took me back to main page 01:45 Yay the interface is back to normal :D 01:45 But I still always forced to logout when refreshing the page... 01:46 But yeah, not gonna pay 15 coins from 30 characters 01:46 And I keep getting lag 01:46 Because not much of people plays the game 01:46 Ok Mega how old are you. Seems your voice is much deep. 01:46 I am 2 now 01:46 *21 01:46 XD 01:46 Stupid 1 key 01:46 lol 01:47 Okay I'm 1 now 01:47 *15 01:47 ggtbh 01:48 Lag? 01:50 Everyone's just dead it seems 01:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mill_Hill_(SCCS) Quite like this episode name. 01:52 Hmm...dead. 01:52 hm 01:52 HM's here. 01:54 Suddenly forced logout. 02:08 Whole dead. 02:09 Hello!!! Edwinaki. 7.5./10 means Very Good. I hope you like the grade. 417 is a sugar candy level so why I rejected your diff. You have to collect 20 red sugar drops by doing exclamation aka cascades 02:10 I'm close to 2000 edits 02:10 I'm writing a blog post about my 2k edit 02:10 Then toooo hard? 02:11 And why you call me as Edwinaki! 02:12 Edwinaki is a greeting name. Edwin is used instead now 02:13 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2480_(SCCS) How about this? 02:15 Rated Hard 02:15 Pinata Garden is an IH hard episode in Super Saga due to many Insanely Hard levels. Maybe one NI will appear 02:16 Its dream is an easier episode with one IH and one NI because all IH became SH levels due to the moonstruck 02:16 Mmm...So may you rate my Greensleeves Gulf? 02:18 I rated one level this time 02:18 Two thousand four hundred eighty 02:18 or just Twenty-four hundred eighty 02:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2479_(SCCS) Then how about this? 02:19 VeRy HaRd oF cOuRsE 02:20 In 401 of my 1st fanon, red candies spawn more often than the others 02:20 I may give you a link but currently not 02:21 But doo you know the source can't do it? 02:21 I know 02:21 Playing OpenTTD now 02:22 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2466_(SCCS) This? 02:22 In dream modes, I will put two new headings. Storm/Files 02:22 Going for episode 1 02:27 Not now.I have work 02:27 Gooooddddybie 02:30 o/ 02:33 o/ Bp 02:33 Finally released Greensleeves Gulf. Can you rate it? 02:35 Okay. 02:37 I say my level 1211 is not impossible. You need to slide the ingredients to the diagonal part. 02:37 And conveyor belt will help you. 02:38 But the teleporter is not on the top... 02:46 I am not level designer, but I can design other things 02:46 I quit developing own CCS 02:46 Right now I for example have in mind an ingredient level exclusive blocker 02:46 @Edwin Finished. 02:46 A skeleton ingredients 02:47 And special ingredients 02:48 Thanks. 02:48 Some 4-color levels are ridiculous. 02:48 Hey minute. 2478 is six colours. 02:50 Still if you can activate the UFOs. 02:50 Mmm..By your rating, seems I have to buff some levels. 02:52 Maybe, but I don't support for buff. 02:52 Because it makes the game too mess. 02:53 If the real one. 02:53 But fanon you can do as you can. 02:53 Because I also make recent levels ridiculously hard. 02:54 *you want 02:54 But seems the Pastay Planet seems easy. 02:55 But you say level 1211 impossible. 02:55 And I intend to make level 1220 very difficult because of the tornadoes. 02:59 But overall is easy. 03:03 I was thinking that the skeleton ingredient is like skull bubble in bubble witch 03:03 If you destroy the candy, you lose 03:03 But this one will also open the holes, where other ingredients goes 03:03 Too insane?? o.o 03:04 I was also thinking other ingredients with special abilities 03:40 6.4 Mean? TOOO EASY!! (Greensleeves Gulf) 06:36 ello Dominik 06:36 Hey. 06:49 So, new Pokemons are discovered 06:49 Crabrawler became my instant favorite along with Palossand 09:15 Test 09:15 Hi 09:15 @Not real name I recently wake up from long nap... 09:15 sorry about late... 09:15 because weekends are my holidays 09:17 @NRN hi? 09:18 Here 09:19 @Not real name This time walkthrough videos are hard ho handles to make... 09:19 Because Buffed Levels from Funky Farm! 09:19 and this time many buffed levels! 09:20 I made from mobile already 09:20 @Not real name for example level 1892 09:20 And they were also hard to make 09:20 And 1883 09:20 because 15 moves who ever possible to win for buff? 09:20 and also 1891 09:20 Tbh 1891 wasnt even that hard 09:20 four colour is good but 15 seconds and higher scores are bad 09:21 1891 is nothing compared to 1883 and 1892 09:21 Hey guys 09:21 fångad av en stormvind 09:21 Hi 09:21 fångad av en stormvind 09:22 @Not real name level 1883 is Insanely hard or even Hell? 09:25 Hey 09:26 @Storm2 HI 09:27 Hey Olaf 09:27 @Storm2 I'm here 09:27 ikt 09:28 @Storm2 do you play the CCS? 09:29 and what level you're on now? 09:29 1506 09:29 Hello 09:29 I am now making a comic 09:29 @Storm2 I'm on level 1904 09:30 Sorry, more mature one 09:30 You are warned Mossy 09:30 1883 could be insanely hard 09:30 @Megaphantaze I mean on DeviantArt? 09:30 Yes 09:30 It will be released there 09:30 @Megaphantaze I have Little times on DeviantArt 09:31 School went better than expected this week 09:31 I would share a song I'm making with you guys but some of the samples it uses contain banned words so gg 09:31 Storm is a ghost on my chat xD 09:31 You're back at school already Olaf? 09:31 @Olaf what good on your school in this week? 09:31 I'm not back until the 31st 09:31 Well I didn't get as much hassle (for now) 09:32 @NRN I put This Level is Hell on Level 1892 09:33 Dong 09:33 Dont 09:33 Duh, I am 21 09:33 @Not real name then you simply rate it into Nearly Impossible Now for Level 1892 09:33 Dong lol 09:33 (Rofl) 09:34 Isn't that the currency of Vietnam where 1 dong is like, €0.00000000000000000000000000000000001? 09:34 I share a with you coconut cream pie 09:34 lol 09:34 @NRN now Funky Farm is many many buffed levels 09:34 That awkward moment where you remember there was 29 Sockpuppet names in the one day with the word "foreskin" 09:34 now this episode maybe even harder as Scrumptious Studio? 09:35 Funky Farm 09:35 Why you said it loud Olaf? 09:35 Yes 09:35 Apparently in 2008, 15 million Vietnamese dong was roughly equal to US$1000 09:35 I have no idea can you say that 09:35 I do know what is it 09:35 Well duh 09:35 @Not real name are you remember the toffee tornado removal levels? 09:35 Now I know how I shall call that 09:35 try to avoid mentioning that again Olaf 09:36 SKINNNEEEERRRR 09:36 @NRN like 882 888 946 and 1039? 09:36 still have your mobile walkthrough 09:36 Yes 09:36 Now we just call that guy with Skinner nickname 09:36 I try to... But that freaking idiot -_- 09:36 Pm mossy 09:37 Its funny how people can shout the odds far away, but when they're near you they have their head down 09:37 xD 09:37 Or maybe FS username 09:37 Or in short... Cowardness 09:37 * Storm2 puts on a tune 09:38 @NRN Levels Difficulty of Praline Pavilion are still undetermined... 09:38 why you not rated them just like you rated Kooky Kingdom? 09:38 Pm mossy 09:38 last time you're rate faster 09:39 @NRN so Please Rate Difficulty for Praline Pavilion and Hippy Hills Levels 09:39 Be patient, mossy 09:39 Not yet 09:39 Praline Pavillion to be rated on Monday 09:40 Hippy Hills on 29 August 09:40 So you want NRN to rate levels at the same speed each time? 09:40 Screams of OCD tbh 09:40 Anyways, check PM Olaf 09:40 @Storm2 I remember since Kooky Kingdom 09:40 Yes but it got many complaints 09:41 But Im still rating it at least 1 day before its mobile version releases 09:41 @Not real name I means Praline Pavilion on Mobile? 09:44 Dif you get my PM storm? 09:44 no 09:45 I sent it again 09:45 Got it 10:01 ded 10:04 Why did 1884 still buff to 25 moves when 35 mobes is already insanely hard 2016 08 19